Not so Sweet
by EmilyTheStrange.x
Summary: Lily Luna Potter or Ell as she likes to be called,likes nothing more then to wind her parent up the wall, as she enters he teenage years she's become rebellious. Turning into the next generation Fred & George she cause trouble at hogwarts and home! T
1. Introductions

**Not so Sweet.**

**I know I know annoying authors note, I just wanted to say that I have written stories before, twilight ones, but they've never gotten further then about 3 chapters I hope to make this story as long as possible! :D **

**Hope you like! X**

Chapter 1 – Introductions

Lily's POV

"LILY LUNA POTTER HURRY UP!" Great… mummy dearest wishes us get our arses in gear to leave for Hogwarts. I'm due to start 5th year, I have no intention of doing so, my oldest brother James passed his NEWTS with flying colours and is in the process of Auror training. Albus, the geek, is due to start his 7th year and study for his NEWTS, I bet he will get a better mark then James, he passed all his OWLS with Outstanding, some say he's the next Hermione Granger. I on the other hand, well that's just say, I doubt I'll get over exceeds expectations, but then again I don't want to even start fifth year, I want to leave and join Uncle George in his shop that has now become a chain of shops across wizarding England, he has high hope of making a chain in France with the help of his sister-in-laws French connections. Oh did I forget? I'm sorry, my parents…there not really much to tell. They are the most famous couple in wizarding history, Harry and Ginny Potter. Yep…fun.

"I HAVE TOLD DON'T USE MY FULL NAME IT'S ELL! AND I'M NOT GOING!" I yell back, I have then worst case of Weasley Temper even though I'm a Potter.

"YES YOU ARE, YOU WILL GO IF I HAVE TO STUN YOU AND DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF!"

"YOU JUST TRY!" next thing you know I hear heavy foot steps that are definitely not my mothers.

"Lilly get in the car _now_" My father, the Boy Who Lived. I can tell he's trying to stay calm but he hates it when I speak to mum like that.

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged him.

"Then I will have to force you" I can see him almost cracking

"How?" With that word his grabbed my arm and my trunk and suddenly I felt like I was in a tube as we apperated downstairs.

"That isn't fair!" I try to say but it doesn't come out instead when I open my mouth I vomited on my fathers shoes.

"Oops, Sorry!" I left them to go sit in our Muggle car.

**I hope you like it! Reviewers get a cookie and a hug! **

**I am also looking for a Beta! **

**The more reviews the better the next chapter! :) x x**


	2. Hogwarts express

**Well I didn't get many reviews for th first cahpter... :/ But I've been neglecting! xD  
I've been really ill over the holiday I know, sucks to be me, But I'm writing for you now! X **

**And it's gonna be exra long! xD**

Chapter 2- Hogwarts express.

I have a feeling dad is mad at me...Well, that wouldn't be the first time, nor the last.

As I sit in out muggle car I see my reflection in the window. I wouldn't say I was pretty, i'm not boring that's for sure! I have brown eyes but they have a slight green tone in them. I have natuarlly red hair, not the awesome red that has been dyed in with the other colours, not that horrible natural dull red that weasleys are famous for. Oh, the colours, I have many a colour in my hair, red,purple ,blue,pink,green ,black,yellow,orange, you name it I have it in my hair! My mother was furious with me when I dyed it, well that's her usual emotion with me nowdays. I have thick black eyeliner with cool patterens coming from the corners of my eyes, Dom did them for me in semi permnant eyeliner, magical of course, she taught me the spell so I can reapply it at hogwarts. She also did my snake bite peircings, and gave me all her old ear stretchers, I'm a size 10 now, hoping to get to a 16 before christmas! Domnique, the only person in myfamily to understand me, ofcourse she's out of school now, and starting her own fashoin line I might add, everyone always call me weird and crazy, but I like it like that. At the moment I'm wearing a top with mutlycoloured skulls on, and grey skinny jeans, with my vans. My figure, I don't flaunt it, because there's not much of...it, I'm just about in adult bras, 34 A and i'm about to start 5th year. I have a bum yes but it's not big, my when i'm mums age i'll seem bigger from all the sagging. Did I mention I'm the smallest girl in my year? I'm 4ft 10" yes you heard correctly, Thats why I usually wear big boots or high heels around school. My brothers are so much taller then me each above the height of 6ft. James is almost as tall as Uncle Ron and thats saying something!

"Lily stop staring at yourself we're here!" I was rudley awoken from my day dream from my dearest brother Albus.  
"Least I'm good enough to be starred at!" I retorted. Ablus just scowled  
"Why don't you two stop being so immiture!" James can be such a miserble fucker, now he's left school he's gone all Percy on us.  
"Oi face ache, what are you doing here anyway, I thought you'd left school, or are you just that much of a swot your deciding to come back?"

"I've come to see my two younger siblings off actually" Gee what a nerd.

"For Merlins Sake, will you three give it a rest!" Dad practically yelled, at that point 2 little old lady's walks past us and tuts  
"teenagers!" they both said in unison.

As we walk up to platform nine and three quaters James goes through first, then albus then my mum, all I need now if for my dad to go and I can make a brake for it.  
"I must respect my elders, go on dad you go!"

"Uh-uh not on my watch little lady of you go!" He gives me a nudge and pulls me through the wall.  
Hogwarts express.  
_*sigh* This is were all the fun begins_. I think scarstically to myself.

"ELL!" The unmistakable voice of my best friend Robin Parkinson, My parents knew her aunt at school, Pansy,her younger brother is her dad, did I forget to mention I'm in slytherine, just like my older brother Albus.  
"Rob!" I yelled as we hugged eachother.

"Wow love the eyes, Dom?"

"yeah she did them a few weeks back, she gave me the spell. You should try it."

"Ok, sure on the train!" Robin was just like me buther parent wouldn't let her have so many colour so she decided on emerald green and black, for slytherine, her parents didn't seem to mind as much. She was about 5f 2" with brown eyes that shined with excitment all the time.

"Well let's go!"  
"Don't you wanna say good bye to your parents? I've said bye to mine, they're seeing my brother off, him being a first year and all"  
"Oh right yeah, be right back, save us a carrage."

"sure thing" and with that she borded the train.

I quickly found my parents standing with about 20 other red heads ad Aunt Hermione.

"Yo'Mo'Fo's I'm outta here, Good bye!" I waved and started to walk off but someone grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast little lady, Have you got everything? Make sure to owl us. Stay out of trouble this year. Do your homework." Dad was such a worry wart.

"yes, plus more, I will owl you when I can be bothered, I doubt that's going to happen, smae for the last statment too" Dad gave me a stern look then pulled me into a huge hug.

"Dad, I need my lungs to be i perfect order when I yell at people, calm it on the hugs!" I siad to him when I had managed to get out of his vice grip. Next thing I know i'm being past around like a parcel throughout the weasley/potter family. Last to hug me was my mum. She had some weird glossy eyed look I couldn't quite figure out yet.

"Wait, where's dom?" I asked, I had missed out on her sarcy comment and realised she wasn't there.

"Oh, she had a big meeting with some people about getting hold of a shop in hogsmede, she specifaclly wanted one in hogsmede so you could visit, she's sorry she couldn't be here!" That was from uncle Bill who was wearing a proud smile on his face, not only was one of his daughters persuing her dream the other was 6 months pregnant and he couldn't be happier.

"Man you look so much like her!" said Victorie who was clinging on to Teddy (her husband of 3 years) and rubbing her extended stomache.

"Man, you look so much like a beach ball!" I said, I could tell she was upset by that comment but she also laughed.

"Thats what dom said yesterday!" Everybody joined in the laughter.

"I don't mean to offened but I have a train to catch, bye everybody!" I took Hugo by the sleeves and headed for the train, I could still hear the `Have fun's ' and `Stay safe's' from everyone one when we borded the train.

"so Hugo, are you gonna sit with us, or you little powerpuff friends?"

"It's not powerpuff it's _Hufflepuff_!" Hugo angrly replied. He wasn't the only one to be put in a suprising house, he was put in Hufflepuff and everybody could see why.

"You sistting with them or us? I know you fancy Robin"

"SHH! You haven't told her have you?" He asked quietly.

"No but if you don't tell her by Christmas I will!" He wore the same Im-relieved-but-also-shit-scared look that Ron did when eve he was speaking to Aunt Hermione's parents! Hugo looked as much like Uncle Ron as Albus did with Dad except with brown eyes and weird teeth that none of the children understood but the adults did.

"Fine, see you later" and he ran off to talk to his friends

"I take that as a 'I'm sitting with my friends'" and I walk off to find our compartment, as I walked throught the corridor I spotted him. My 3 year long crush, Curtis Adams, He was in my year but all the girls fancied him, well it was no suprise why, with his blonde hair that came down to his ears and his blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and his perfect white teeth and his cute crooked smile and his yummy Quidditch body...

"ELL!"

"WHAT!" It was just Robin, But I had stupidly wipped my and out and body binded her. My dad had taught me quick reflexes

"OMG I'm so sorry!" I quickly undid the curse.

"Don't blame yourslef I should of learnt not to sneak up on you." That wasn't the first time I had reacted that way.

"Why were you so zoned out?" She raked her eyes over where I was looking. " Ahh, Curtis Adams I should of guessed!" Not only did her comment make me blush the famous weasley blush, but Curtis looked directly at me and winked, so I pulled Robin by the sleve into the nearest carrage.

"Oh Hi, sorry we didn't know anyone was in here" We both saw a boy sitting the cornor reading a book.

"Leave then" How rude!

"FINE!" I yelled as we excited the carrage.

"What was all that about?" Uh oh

"Ummm, nothing Curtis just a stupid 2nd year." I reply. I wasn't shy ever, and I didn't plan on starting just because this gorgeous boy was standing in frount of me.

"Ahh, yes that would be my little brother." Shit.

"Ummm, Uhhh" I can't believe I was speachless!

"Don't worry about it, he's a miserable git."

"umm, yeah, sorry, I have to go... change into my robes..." Lie.

"But i thought the last 2 years you came into school in your muggle clothes because you were standing against robes?"

"Uh, yes, ummm, thats what I ment,... bye"I ran as quick as I could away from him with out seeming like a retard... well I am a retard but that's not the point.

I yanked my carrage door open to hear, "ELL! Where have you been!"

"Oh, hi Tommy, I was with Robin...wait, where is Ribin, she was right behind me..."

"Oh, she'll be hear soon, didn't she get made prefect?"

"Oh My Merlin, yeah she did, I totally forgot to tease her about that." I flashed a geat big smile at Tommy.

Tommy Jackels also a fellow Slytherine, was another one of my best friends, everyone called us the Silver Trio, because we are like glue,Me,Tommy and Robin we were always the "trouble makers" and the "Rebals". Tommy had jet black hair with a green fringe, he wanted to go red but thoguht all the slytherine's would have a go at him, Spider bites, a size 12 stretcher, a tragus peircing, he was about 5ft 6" , he was wearing a Muggle 'Lost Prophets' band t-shirt, (he is muggle born so he introduced us to all the awesome muggle bands) Black skinny jeans and green converse, and the best thng he was wearing guyliner and could pull it off!

"Wait isn't your cousin Hugo prefect for his house?"

"Oh Yeah! They should date he likes her-"

"And she likes him" Tommy finishing my sentence

"Some people..."

We at in comfatable silence for a while swaping a story or two about our summer until the the seet trolley came round.

"Anything from the tolley dear?" we both stod up.

"Umm, yeah can I have 3 chocolate frogs, I box of berttie botts every flavoured beans and 2 marshmellow Quidditch Kits please." When I got my sweets I at down while Tommy got his.

"What are these Marshmellow Quidditch Kits? I haven't heard of them before" he said holding up his own.

"they're new, Teddy just bought them out" Teddy was in to making sweets and had his own buisness Moony's Mouthfuls. He has brought out load of sweets and he supplies shops like Honeydukes.

"Well basically they're marshmellow quidditch balls, they fly round your head and you have to catch them to eat them, They're all like mini Snitches. Teddy wanted them to fly trough hoops and things, but the spell work got to complicated."

"Oh right cool!"

We ate in silence until I herd a BLOODY HELL come form Tommy

"what? What is it?" I said searching the room with my wand at the ready.

"Nothing you slly woman, sit down" I sat.

"What i it?"

"Your Dad, I have a Harry Potter Chocolate frog card!"

"Wow, what does it say?

" Harry James Potter Born on the 31st July 1980. Both parents (James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans) died on the 31st October 1980 by Lord Voldemort himself. Harry is the only person to of survived the killing curse, only to left with a small lIghtening bolt scar on his forhead. Harry then went to live with his muggle Aunt and Uncle until his 11 birthday he was told that he was a wizard. Harry attened Hogwart Witch Craft and Wizardry and was put into Gryffindor House. He then befriended Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. In his first year he saved the philosopher's stone from voldemort. In his 2nd year he saved Ginerva Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. In his 3rd year he saves Sirius Black from the Dementor kiss and learnt how to to a full Patronus. In his 4th year he was the youngest ever person to compete and win the Twi-Wizard tornement and saw the rise of Voldemort. In his 5th year he made a secret D.A.D.A group call Dumbledore's Army. In his 6th year he saw the fall of Albus Dumbledore. He did not attened his 7th year of Hogwarts. He went on the serch to find Horcruxs that saw the end of Voldemort. He fought in the battle of Hogarts. He then went on To marry Gineva Weasley and have 3 children. He enjoys quidditch and cups of tea in the morning."

"Woah..."

"You dad did alot"

"Yeah," The silence was broken when Robin entered.

"Guys we're almost there"

"ROBIN! Why are you wearing robes?"

"Because I'm prefect and I have too! OMM Guess who else is prefect!"

"Hugo?" oomy and I said together

"Yeah!" She smiled and walked away

"Crazy lady."

"yeah, Lets get our stuff together!

"alright, Here we come Hogwarts!

**I know majorly long chapter, I just got a bit carried away!**

**Sorry If I have any spelling mistakes My compute is playing up :/**

**Cookies and hugs go out to people who review! xD**

**The more reviews the better the next chapter! :) x x**


End file.
